The Forebidden
by XxDavid70533xX
Summary: 8 framed citizens was forced to flee the castle due to killing the king. Although none of them had done it.. Or did they? Follow these young people journey to clear their names and continue with their lives. They will succeed or die trying. (OC's needed)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! Welcome to my first ever story. I'm not sure if it will be great but I'm giving it a shot. So the story follows 8 protagonists on their adventure to return home. While tackling obstacles. This is all i got to say for now so uhh.. enjoy the story :)**

_Chapter 1_

'This was nothing I had ever experineced before. The whole castle was mad at us. But we had never done it, never have I ever thought about it. I know that all of us wouldn't do it. So why are we running? If only I could-'

"Hey Frank, you okay?" Jessica asks.

"Y-yeah. Just thinking about.. stuff."

"Whatever happened back there was a mistake. They proboly got the murderers by now." Jessica says hoping it will cheer Frank up.

"Jessica.." There was a long pause. "You don't think, it could be one of us who done it? Not talking about you, me, David, or Ender. I'm talking about the others." Jessica looks down at the floor.

"I think so.." David walks into the room.

"Hey its our first night here. Lets go introduce our selves to the others." David leaves without hearing their answer.

"Lets find out." Frank stands up. "And if the murderer is here?"

"We kill him or her." Jessica stands up also and follows Frank out of the boat.

_At the camp..._

"Okay people. I know its harsh on what they had done. It hurts just thinking about it. We need to survive on this island. Unless.. they decide to let us die.. But that won't happen! They will surely come back! Infact I heard there is guards who-" David's words were drowning in Franks head.

Frank is falling asleep, still hearing David and having a flash back at the same time

_Flashback..._

_"_Frank! What on Earth have you done!" Mary panicks when he sees his husband walk into the door.

"I mined for some extra money and I found some Lapis-" Frank was cut off.

"No! Theres words on the street that you have killed the king!"

"What? I couldn't and wouldn't do it! Who is spreading these rumors?" There was knocking at the door.

"Come out Frank! You will be killed! We know you've done it!" A guard shouts. Frank knows the voice and decides to open the door slightly. A sword jabs into the wood almost stabbing Franks shoulder.

"You got the wrong man! Stop!" Frank's kids walk in.

"Dad? Whats going on?"

"Nothing! Go to your room! Take mommy with you!" Another sword stirke thru the door. The sword was able to be taken away. Frank grabs the sharp end of it and tugs it.

The sword was inside the house now and Frank quickly grasps it becoming ready to strike the first person that walks thru that door. "Henry.. Stop. Please. We had been in the same mines together. Just becasue you became a guard doesn't mean you can turn on your friends!"

"Its my orders to kill you. Hand me back my sword!" Henry demands. Shouting made everyone turn around and look at the scene.

"Fine! You can have your sword!" Frank opens the door and thrusts the sword into Henrys stomache. Henry screamed and was killed. Out of no where more guards were running to Frank.

Frank runs to the nearest dock to esape. "You got the wrong guy! You got the wrong guy! Please! Listen to me!" Frank cires. He then sees a boat full of other scared people. He jumps in without saying anything.

The boat sets sail.

_Flashback ends..._

"... which is bull. So yeah that's all." Jessica ends her sentence. She looks up to Frank indicating its Frank's turn.

"Go ahead Frank, introduce your self." David motions his had also giving him hints its his turn.

"Okay well... Names Frank. I am a miner working at the East mines. Uhh, theres really not a lot to know. Just that my name is Frank and I'm a miner." Frank looks down and a small quiet pause was made. David continues the talk.

"Well okay.. So what are your names?" David questions the person next to Frank.

**That is the first chapter! Yay! The reason I stopped there was because I need some your OC's. Just only need 4 more. Please put your form in the reviews telling me the following: Name, Age, Gender, Skill 1, Skill 2, Apperence, Backsory (If you want to be someone who hides their back story like Frank did thats totally fine), and Weapon. (Note: Its nothing fantasy so no turning into a mob stuff. Unless your skill is using magic ;))**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow.. To be honest, I didn't know I will get over 20 views on my first chapter. (Yeah.. Shocker .-.) Anyways, this chapter will just be introducing the OCs I selected. I just need 4 so sorry if you left a review and don't see your OC here. BUT! I could use 'em as a antagonist. Well, enjoy these characters back story.**

_Chapter 2_

Frank looks to left with his head still down to see the man sitting next to him.

"My name is Patrick Netherlands. I'm 17 at the moment. My life is a total mess. My mother died when giving birth so I never actaully seen the women. My father was a great merchant. I traveled with him many times before. He showed me how to use TNT which was pretty cool. My father.. had to leave me alone by a city, b-because he said he had debts to owe. He said there was people after him so it wasn't safe to go with him. I hope he will return one day. In one peice. While at the city, a lady took me in. She was a mother figure to me. It sucked how I was forced to leave."

"What? Why did they kick you out?" Jessica questions.

"I was accused of murderer. Now the same situation is happing again." says Patrick looking around the camp.

"Did you do it?" Frank quickly glares.

"I was framed.. I did not kill anyone." Patrick stares back at him. Silent flood the room.

"So uhh.. Patrick, do you have a weapon of choice?" David asks Patrick so they can stop starring at each other.

"Yep. As I said before I know how to use TNT and I'm really good with a bow."

"Thats very useful Patrick. Thanks. Now you.. mechanic girl, introdude yourself?" David points to the brown haired women.

"I'm not a mechanic. But okay. I'll go. The names Andrea, I'm 16, I'm good with knifes, and I have a sad backstory yadda yadda." Andrea tries to speed this 'Ice Breaker' up.

"Don't got to be rude about it" David rolls his eyes. No one noticed, "Can you tell us your story?

"Alright then. Well my parents got divorced when I was only 3. I stayed with just my father.. since I rarely get in touch with my mom. But pops was always working and same thing with my mom; Hardly in touch. My uncle on the other hand payed attention to me. He taught me some of his knife techniques. He also taught me how to parkour. Pretty good at that!" She then stares at the floor, "He.. disappered one day.. on my birthday. I-I was.. devastated. Now, I'm looking for him. I will kill the person behind this. I don't care who they are!" She turns her head tword Patrick. Patrick looks back. "Even though you were 'accused' did you happen to know this person?"

"I had never killed anyone. I swear!" Patrick stares at her with a frustrated look.

"Okay guys give him a break. He possibly couldn't kill your uncle and I have no idea why you are upset Frank!" David glares at Frank. Frank narrows his eyes back.

"Okay so guys. Shall we just pick up with.. You tomorrow morning? We should get to sleep" Jessica tries to calm the crownd.

"I agree" Ender finally talks. "Lets go to the boat." Everyone walked over there.

**I hope the people who submitted these OCs are happy on how the character ended up. Also I did end the chapter here because everyone's back story is so long, I will try to finish the rest later. One last question, do you guys want romance between these charcters? I didn't want to do it since it was all about friendship but if you guys want it, then I'll add it.**


End file.
